Who am I?
by Whiteghost37
Summary: Dave aplogizes to Kurt and realizes that he don't know who he is. AU, further explanations inside.


**Title**: Who am I?  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Dave apologizes to Kurt and realizes he don't know who he is. AU Further explanations inside.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: If I owned these characters I'd be rich and happy. But I'm not rich, ergo I don't own anything!

_**Author's Note: Set in the same universe as 'Five Times Noah didn't approve of Kurt's Date', and others. About how Dave and Kurt became friends. Hope you'll like.**_

* * *

><p>Dave Karofsky couldn't, with a clean conscience, say that he was a very good person. He was rather brutal on the football field, had very few manners (the word 'polite' did not exist in his vocabulary) and was rather mean in general. He had no idea why this was, his parents were awesome and had raised him in a good way. He guessed that High school changed everyone.<p>

But he realized that it was time to change back to the person he was before, or at least to someone else than the douche people saw him as. And to start he had to do something about Kurt Hummel-Puckerman.

"Hey Hummel!" He called down the hall where Kurt was standing by his locker.

"First of all, it's Hummel-Puckerman. What do you want Karofsky?"

"I wanted to apologize about… everything."

Kurt looked shocked, if he didn't have the ability to control himself his mouth would probably hang open in surprise Dave guessed. As it was now his eyes merely widened and he seemed to falter for a moment:  
>"Wha… What did you say?" Of course, being Kurt Hummel-Puckerman, he quickly got a grip over himself and gave Dave a slightly haughty look.<p>

"I wanted to apologize, for being a douche. I don't mean any of the things I say… Sometimes I'm not even aware of what I'm saying when I'm saying it. So… I'm sorry."

"Well, that's… what..? I mean, thank you I guess. I can honestly say that I didn't expect this. You always seem like you want to beat me up. Did Noah put you up to this?"

"No… Well, partly. Noah and I used to be good friends you know. But he says that he can't be friends with someone who hates his brother. And I… I don't want to be this kind of person that everyone sees me as. I don't enjoy being mean. And I never hated you, I just wasn't sure how to behave around you… God, I suck at this, don't I?" Dave said and put his head in his hands, feeling miserable. He had never been good with words.

He felt a hand on his shoulder:  
>"Oh Dave, you have never learnt to express yourself with words, have you?" Kurt's voice sounded sympathetic.<p>

"Can't say I have", Dave agreed, looking at Kurt through his fingers.

"Is that why you always push me around? Because you don't know how to talk to me?" Kurt looked really friendly while he asked that.

"I… I guess", Dave said, a bit unsure.

"I see. Well, I forgive you. And I'll tell Noah that I have forgiven you because you actually asked for my forgiveness. I know why you are acting the way you do, now."

"You do?"

"Absolutely."

"Well, could you tell me then? 'Cause I honestly have no idea", Dave said, rather confused.

Kurt sighed and gave him a look that said that it should be obvious:  
>"You're not sure about who you are, therefore you don't know how you should act around certain people. It's obvious Dave, really."<p>

"I… Wow, what are you, a psychologist?" To say that Dave was surprised and impressed was an understatement. It sounded so simple coming from Kurt.

"Nope, but I am good at understanding people."

"I can see that. But I got to go now. Later dude", Dave said and practically ran away.

"Don't call me dude!" He heard Kurt shout after him.

* * *

><p>Dave lay in his bed and stared at the ceiling. He was rather sure of whom he was actually, but he didn't know how and if he could show that. And he wasn't sure what was stopping him. After just lying there for a while he decided to call his best friend, Azimio(AKA Az):<p>

"Dave, what's up?" Az sounded rather cheerful.

"Oh, you know. Just… thinking, or something."

"Wow Dave, don't hurt yourself. You sound weird, something wrong?" Az's tone had changed from cheerful to worried.

"Az… I…. I think I'm gay", Dave said without really planning to and then froze when he realized what he had said.

The silence from the other unnerved him and he felt himself start to sweat. And when a whole minute had passed he couldn't take anymore:

"Az, please say something", he practically begged.

"Wow, man, I'm not sure what to say… How long have you known?"

"A while, like six months or so. I just, denied it to myself I guess…" Dave felt very unsure of himself at this point.

"I see… Well, I'm glad you told me"; Az sounded cheerful again.

"Really, why?" Dave asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Dude, chill. I'm glad because know I don't have pretend to be a homophobe anymore."

"Wait… what?" Now Dave was very surprised, at the least.

"Dave, dude, you're my best friend. Have been for a long while. And, if I have to pretend to be a homophobe to be able to spend time with my best friend, then I'll do it."

Dave just stood there, phone to his ear, just gaping. He was shocked that his friend would go so far just to be able to keep Dave as a friend:

"Dave, still there?"

He shook himself out of it:

"Right, yeah. Wow, man I had no idea. But I glad you were just pretending. You're one hell of an actor you know?"

Az just laughed. And Dave soon joined him.

* * *

><p>He did not worry anymore about who he was. He didn't worry about popularity or anything anymore. His real self was a kind person with a weird sense of humor. And he was well-liked. Besides, he had nothing to be afraid of; he was Dave Karofsky and he could take on anyone who tried anything. It was nice to be himself. And even nicer to have all his, real, friends on his side. It felt good to be alive.<p>

**The End**

_Author's Note: Opinions, anyone? Hope it was good. I wrote this during school while being bored so it's not really that much work put into it. Sorry about spelling errors. Hope you liked it anyway…_


End file.
